The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus that receives information from a plurality of remote controls and controls a display device, a remote control that transmits information to the display control apparatus, and a video conference system.
A video conference system is known as a system that enables multipoint conferencing by transmitting and receiving video, audio and data between a plurality of points via a communication network. In such a video conference system, a video conference device at each of the points is provided with a common screen on which a conference video at each of the points is displayed and which is accessible by a plurality of conference participants. Further, with the video conference device, in order to point to a particular location on the common screen, a pointer is used by each of the conference participants who operates a remote control associated with each participant.
In this type of video conference system, for example, a speaker who is participating in the conference leads the discussion while using the pointer to point to a particular location on the common screen. Thus, the speaker can facilitate communication with the other conference participants.